


Valley (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan and Phil AND DOGS, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Established Phan, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy flirting, Hiking, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Phan - Freeform, but no actual smut, dan and phil get a dog, grumpy dan, interrupted smut, outdoors, suggestive undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan and Phil definitely weren’t outdoorsy people, but the one time they decide to go hiking their lives change forever.Or- they go hiking and find an abandoned dog and Phil begs Dan to keep it.





	Valley (Phan)

Dan and Phil weren’t really outdoorsy people. They preferred to stay inside and play video games rather than go for a walk in a park, but that doesn’t mean they can’t appreciate the beauty of nature from time to time. 

“Nothing good is going to come of us being outside.” Dan grumpily follows Phil who was now walking away from the nature trail. 

“Stop being so grumpy, it’s nice out here.” Phil was somehow way too enthusiastic about being outside. 

“You’re going to get us lost, the trail is back there.” Dan stops in his tracks, refusing to walk any further. 

Phil turns to Dan, walking backwards as he talks, “So you’re gonna leave me to explore and get lost all on my own?”

Dan watches Phil as he keeps walking, “I’m not following you.” 

“I guess I’ll just be lost forever then.” Phil shrugs, “Since you don’t want to join me. Maybe I’ll make friends with a fox.” 

“I’m not going any farther from the trail Phil.” 

“Okay. That’s fine.” Phil drags his feet a bit, beginning to turn around, “I guess I’ll find a cave, become one with the wolves-“

Phil gets his foot caught under a tree root and falls face-first into a bush.

“Phil!” Dan runs over to him, trying to avoid the same tree root, “Are you okay.”

“I meant to do that!” Phil lets Dan pull him up as he brushes the leaves off of himself, “I’m becoming one with nature!” 

“No you’re just clumsy and this isn’t going to end well, let’s just get back on the trail- or better yet let’s go home!” Dan begins to walk away, thinking Phil will follow.

Dan gets back to the trail and sighs, “See here’s the trail, we just need to stay on this so we don’t get lost and-“ Dan turns around, “Phil-?”

“Jesus ch- Phil!” Dan yells into the trees, he begins to walk back to where Phil was, eventually finding the right spot because he stumbles over the tree root. Luckily he didn’t fall into the bush like Phil did, “Phil?!” 

“Dan!” 

Dan hears Phil yell off in the distance and he sounded scared. 

“Where are you?!” Dan yells, “Idiot got himself lost I should just leave his ass here-“ Dan grumbles to himself. 

Phil doesn’t yell again and Dan rolls his eyes, “Phil?!” He walks deeper into the trees. 

“Where the hell did he go?” Dan tries to keep in mind where the trail was, “Phil did you get eaten by a bear?!” 

He walks around a fallen tree, he had completely forgotten where the trail was.

“Aahhh!” Phil jumps out from behind a tree and grabs Dan’s shoulders. 

“Jesu- fuck you!” Dan shoves Phil who was laughing way too much at this, “You fucking twat I hate you I’m-“ Dan huffs. 

“Now that you’re here let’s go explore.” Phil says in a mildly suggestive tone as he wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Are you suggesting we go have sex in the woods because sorry I’m not down.” Dan looks at all the dirt and leaves, “It’s dirty.”

“C’mon live a little!” Phil giggles, pulling Dan in closer. “Nobody else is around.” 

Dan gulps, “How about we go home where we have a bed? Or you can do me on the couch- even the counter! Just can we get out of the woods? I’ve had enough nature.” 

Phil sighs, “Okay.”

“Good, follow me I think I know the way back.” Dan grabs Phil’s hand and begins to walk away. Suddenly Phil stops walking, “What now?” 

Phil smirks and pulls his hand from Dan’s, “Catch me!” He turns and bolts off.

“Phil you can’t be serious!” Dan doesn’t run but he walks slightly faster, trying to keep an eye on Phil so he doesn’t actually get lost forever. 

“I hear water.” Phil says, stopping in the middle of a clearing.

“Yeah we’re outside and there’s creeks everywhere, let’s go.” Dan says. 

Phil pouts, “But I’m having fun. It’s just you and me away from civilization, fresh air, and sunshine.” 

“You are all the sunshine I need, now can we go?” Dan asks. 

“Okay.” Phil looks slightly sad. 

“You know what.” Dan sighs, “Let’s just chill here for a bit.” 

“Really?” Phil instantly perks up.

“Why not.” Dan shrugs, “We can make out against a tree or something.” He jokes. 

“Good idea.” Phil crowds Dan back against a tree. 

“I was joking.” Dan giggles. 

“I’m not.” Phil presses a giggly kiss to Dan’s neck. 

“Okay okay whatever.” Dan rolls his eyes before grabbing Phil’s face in his hands and kissing him. 

Phil’s hands rest on Dan’s waist, pulling his body closer. 

Dan nips at Phil’s bottom lip and Phil suddenly pulls away, “Did you hear that?”

Dan gives Phil a confused look, his breathing slightly uneven, “Hear what?” He wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, trying to pull him back in. 

“Like... something whining?”

“I’m sure it was nothing, come here.” Dan pecks Phil’s lips and Phil shrugs before diving back in and kissing Dan again. 

“Okay I’m definitely not going crazy.” Phil pulls his body completely out of Dan’s grip, making Dan huff. 

“I was getting into that, I was almost ready to take you up on your forest sex offer.” 

“Really?” Phil looks to Dan, quirking an eyebrow. 

Dan goes to speak but he hears a small noise off in the distance, “Wait you aren’t crazy.” 

“You hear it?” Phil asks, beginning to walk off.

“Hey.” Dan grabs Phil’s arm, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, it sounds dog like. What if it’s a wolf or something?”

“But what if it’s not?”

“What else could it possibly be?” Dan asks, “We’re in the middle of the woods there’s no people out here.”

“Let’s go find it.” 

“Phil!” Dan groans, “I don’t want to die like this.” 

Dan follows Phil deeper into the woods while griping to himself, “Sure lets go follow the strange noise. Let’s go deeper into the scary woods because trees are so friendly looking. Let’s go discover the thing that’s about to kill us. This is so much freaking fun-“

“Dan do us both a favor and shut up.” Phil snaps.

Dan glares at the back of Phil’s head, “Phil this is how people die!”

“Shh.” Phil shushes, listening for more noise, “It’s over here.”

“What the fuck!” Dan screeches when he sees an animal quickly run into a bush, “Nope, no. Bye Phil, I’m going home. I’m never gonna leave the house again-“

“Stop being so dramatic-“

“Do you even know me?!” 

“I think it’s a dog.” Phil ignores Dan’s attitude. 

“No it’s a beast that’s going to kill us. For sure. It’s probably a wolf.”

“A wolf would’ve attacked us already. Also I saw it’s color, it’s like yellow blondish colored not grey.”

“Oh great a mutant wolf!”

“Daniel.” Phil gives him a look that makes him shrink back. 

“Okay but you can go investigate it, I’ll be here ready to call for help when you get mauled.”

Phil rolls his eyes and approaches the source of the whimper noises. 

“If this goes wrong, I love you!” Dan yells after Phil. 

“Shut up, it’s fine.” Phil kneels down when he gets closer to the bush, he speaks softly, “Come here, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” 

Phil hears the whining again and mouths to Dan ‘It’s a dog!’.

“Be careful!” Dan replies. 

“Hey.” Phil reaches his hand out, “It’s all okay, it’s alright. Why are you scared, you poor baby.” He keeps talking and the dog pokes its head out, “Hi baby pupper, What are you doing out here huh?”

Dan goes to take a step closer and the dog tries to hide again, Phil gestures for him to stay back. 

“It’s okay, he won’t hurt you either.” Phil turns to talk to Dan, “It isn’t running so I don’t things it’s completely scared, if it was a stray it would run away wouldn’t it?”

“Probably.” Dan replies. 

“I just wanna help you.” Phil says when it pokes its head out again, he hears it’s tail wagging around and hitting leaves and it didn’t seem threatened so he goes in for a pet. Slow and steady. 

“See I’m nice.” Phil gently scratches its ears, “Do you wanna come out, come here.” Phil sits down on the grass and pats his lap, the dog moves out of the bush and sits in front of him. It was shaking slightly. 

“Dan, slowly walk over.” Phil says as he pets the dog gently. 

Dan eventually gets next to Phil and the dog, the dog seemed to warm up to them almost instantly. 

“It has to belong to someone, it seems too friendly and it’s obviously been around people.” 

“Yeah...” Phil says, “Maybe a hiker lost their dog?”

“Actually I don’t know, I think she’s hurt- is it a she?”

“It looks to be a she.” Phil shrugs, “Are you hurt sweetheart?” Phil asks softly.

“Stand up, let’s see if she’ll follow us.” 

Phil stands up slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. The dog doesn’t make a move to stand up or run. 

“C’mon girl!” Phil steps away from the dog, encouraging her to follow. 

She gets up and falls back down again before getting stable footing.

“She’s not using her back paw.” Dan says. 

“How do we get her out of here, we can’t just leave her.” Phil says, giving Dan his pouty face. 

“See if she’ll let you pick her up.” 

Phil walks back to her, “Hey, I’m trying to help you okay? Can I pick you up?” Phil gently wraps his arms around the dog and picks her up, she doesn’t seem to get scared, “She’s really light.”

“She looks too skinny. We can feed her the crackers I have in my bag when we get somewhere safer.” Dan says. 

They manage to find the trail- thanks to Dan- and get back to the gravel road that leads to the parking lot. 

“How are we gonna get back? No driver is gonna let a dog in their car and I don’t want to leave her here.” Phil nuzzles against the dogs head.

Dan’s heart could almost explode, Phil with a dog was an adorable sight. 

“There’s a puppy!” 

They both look over to see a little girl pointing at them and smiling happily. 

The mother pulls the little girl by the arm, “I want to pet it!” The mom gives Dan and Phil a look, “Sorry she just really loves dogs.” She laughs.

“That’s okay, we just found her while hiking. We felt bad and didn’t just want to leave her there. She’ll probably let you pet her she seems very friendly.” Phil kneels down.

The mom nods at the little girl, “Be gentle sweetie.”

The girl gently pats the dogs head, “She’s so cute!” She giggles. 

Phil’s heart melts and he looks up at Dan, they exchange a look. 

Dan decides to be the one to ask, “Listen I know we’re just two random strangers in a parking lot but is there any chance you could take us to the nearest vet clinic? I’ll gladly give you gas money, we just don’t want to leave her here and no driver we call will allow a dog in their car.” 

The mom sighs and seems to think it over. The little girl wraps her arms around the dog and peers up at her mother, “Let’s help the doggy!” 

“I guess you guys don’t seem too threatening.” The mom says, “Okay let’s go.” 

“Thank you so much.” Dan says, “I really appreciate this.” 

Phil stands up and follows the woman and her daughter to their car. The woman straps her daughter into her booster seat. Dan gets in the passenger seat and Phil gets in the back, the dog laying across his lap. The little girl pets the dogs head and it’s tail thumps against the car door. 

“I love doggy.” The girl giggles, “I have a doggy!” 

The mom glances in the rearview mirror at her daughter and Phil, she smiles at her daughter. “Yeah we have a husky.”

“His name is mouse!” The little girl kicks her feet and begins to talk about her dog. 

“A dog named mouse, that’s very funny.” Phil replies.

“Momma can we have this dog?” 

The woman laughs, “No honey.” 

“But why?” 

“We have a dog.”

“But he needs a friend!”

“I’m sure one of these gentlemen would like to keep her, she belongs to them sweetheart.” 

The little girl sighs, “Okay.”

“How about this, you can name her.” Phil smiles and the little girl’s face lights up.

“Really? Mommy did you hear!” 

“I did.” She replies, “She might name it something like glitter or fairy be warned.”

“No!” The little girl yells, “Name her Valley!” 

“Valley?” Phil asks. 

“The Park is Valley Park.” 

“That’s actually a really good name.” Phil says. 

“So are you guys going to keep her?” The woman asks. 

“I want too.” Phil says. 

“I don’t know Phil.” Dan replies. 

“Dan!” Phil whines.

“No.”

“But dan-“

“We’ll talk about it later.” 

“Dan!”

“End of discussion.”

The woman chuckles, “Sounds like me and my husband. He always wants to bring home animals and I’m the bad guy because I say no.” 

“Well Phil here has always wanted a dog I just don’t think he can handle the responsibility.” Dan says. 

“I am right here Daniel!” Phil replies. 

“He can’t even keep a houseplant alive.” 

“At least dogs have the ability to tell you when they want food or water.” The woman shrugs. 

“Yeah exactly!” Phil says. 

“Like I said Phil, we’ll talk about it when we get to the vet clinic.” 

“Are you marriage?” The little girl asks suddenly, “I mean married?”

Dan suddenly can’t talk and Phil just stutters awkwardly, “Uh...”

“I’m sorry boys, you know kids have no filter.” The woman apologizes. 

“It’s uh. It’s okay.” Dan shrugs, “We just don’t really um... tell people?” 

“You shouldn’t be ashamed, you guys seem good together.” She gives him a reassuring smile. 

“I’m not ashamed just, I don’t know. It’s complicated.” 

“Well I wish you both the best.” She pulls the car into the parking lot of a veterinary clinic, “Here we are.” She gives both boys a smile. 

“Again, Thank you so much.” Phil says as he unbuckles his seatbelt, he lets the little girl say goodbye to the dog. 

“It’s no problem at all. I hope everything works out with the dog.” 

She waves Dan off when he tries to give her money, “Don’t worry about it hon, just go get that dog taken care of.” 

“You sure? It’s really no problem-“

“Save it, get that dog something nice because you know damn well you’re gonna keep it.” She gives him a knowing look. 

“I don’t know-“ Dan glances over his shoulder at Phil who was talking softly to the dog and kissing its ears. 

“You see how happy he is with that dog? You know you’re gonna cave. That’s how I ended up with my dog.” 

Dan sighs, “Yeah...” 

“Have a nice night.” 

“Thank you again.” Dan smiles. 

“Bye bye!” The little girl yells. 

Phil waves at her then he grabs one of the dogs front paws and waves with it. Dan smiles fondly at Phil and shakes his head, “Goodbye.” Dan tells them both before closing the car door and approaching Phil. 

“They were nice.” Phil says.

“Yeah.” Dan replies, giving Phil a fond glance. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Phil asks.

Dan kisses Phil on the side of the head, “Just love you.” He opens the door for Phil so he can carry the dog inside.

“Oh what’s going on here?” The woman at the front desk asks.

“We found her in the woods while hiking, I think she’s lost and she’s hurt she won’t walk.” Dan does the talking. 

“Okay give me a minute to see if there’s an opening for an emergency appointment. You can take a seat over there.” 

They walk over to the waiting area and sit down, the dog starts to whimper again. “I know sweetie, it’s okay.” Phil baby talks the dog and pets her. 

“She is very cute. Those big brown eyes of hers are melting my soul.” 

“That’s like what your eyes do to me.” Phil breathes out a laugh and Dan rolls his eyes. 

Dan wraps his arm around Phil’s shoulders and scoots closer, the dog rests its chin on his knee. 

“She loves you.” Phil smiles. 

Dan sighs, “Well-“

“You guys can come back with me. Two appointments have cancelled today so we have a spot for you.” 

They follow her back to an exam room, “Just get comfortable, you can lay the dog on the table or you can keep holding her since she seems fine with that.” 

The woman leaves and Phil gently lays the dog down on the table, he moves a chair over so he can sit right next to her and pet her. 

“Dan I really want to keep her.”

“I know you do Philly.”

“Can we?” 

“I don’t know Phil. Let’s just get her fixed up first.” 

“Hello boys, my name is Jenna and I take it this is the dog you found?” 

“Yeah, she was hiding in a bush and I managed to get her to come to me. She’s very friendly though.” Phil says. 

The vet pets the dog and she wags her tail. 

“Right off the bat I can tell she’s malnourished, we can get her some food in a minute I’m sure she’s probably hungry.”

The dogs ears perk up upon hearing the word food.

“I think her back leg is hurt, she won’t walk because of it.” Phil says. 

“We’ll give it an x-ray then, I don’t want to mess with it too much in case it is a broken bone.” Jenna says, “It looks like she’s a little scratched up as well, there’s dried blood in her fur.” 

“Poor thing.” Phil says, he gives the dog a sad look. 

“Do you have a name for her?”

Phil glances at Dan, “We call her Valley. I don’t know what her name was or if she ever had one.”

“Yeah I hate to say it but it looks like she was dumped in the woods and left to die.” Jenna frowns. 

Phil felt like he could almost cry, “But she’s so sweet.” 

“I know, some people are just monsters. Luckily there’s people like you guys though, you two probably saved her life.” 

Phil turns to talk to Dan once the dog is gone, Jenna and another vet tech came in to take Valley for an x-ray of her hind leg. 

“Dan.” Phil pouts. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Dan pleads. 

“Dan we saved her we can’t just give her up.” 

“I’m thinking okay.” 

Phil sighs and leaves Dan to think. 

“Well I have good news and bad news.” Jenna says when she walks back in. 

“What is it?”

“Bad news her leg is completely broken and we’ll have to put a cast on it, good news is that’s all that’s wrong with her. None of the scratches seem to be infected so we cleaned those up and gave her a quick bath. They’re about to cast her leg now.” 

“So she’ll be okay?” Phil asks. 

“She’s gonna be perfectly fine, all thanks to you guys. If it was even a few days later this dog could be in a much worse condition.” She replies. 

“Do you think she has an owner or?” Dan asks, “I don’t want to take someone’s dog.”

“Well she isn’t microchipped so there’s no way of knowing. Odds are the owners she did have dumped her because they didn’t want her.” She says, “It’s sad how much that happens, but I’d say she’s homeless.” 

Dan frowns and gives her a nod. 

“What kind of dog is she?” Phil asks. 

“She’s mainly yellow lab, but I’d say she has something else in her too.”

“Dan I want to keep the dog.” Phil whines. 

“I know you do baby.” 

“Don’t baby me. I want her.”

Dan sighs heavily. 

“I’m gonna go see if they’ve started to cast her leg yet.” Jenna gives them both a smile before exiting the room. 

“This is fate Dan.” 

“Phil-“

“We found her in the middle of the woods away from the trails, that has to be a sign. We were meant to find her, you know it.” 

Dan stayed silent. 

It seemed like hours went by before Jenna walked back in with Valley on a leash, she was walking now that she had a cast on her hurt leg. 

“Valley!” Phil greets the dog. Valley limps up to him, her tail wagging. Phil gives her lots of pets, noticing how her fur was now clean and soft- probably from the bath. 

Dan watches Phil interact with the dog, he really didn’t have the heart to say no to the dog. Phil looked so so happy and in return that made Dan happy.

“Have you guys thought about what you want to do with her?” Jenna asks.

Phil slides to the floor so Valley can comfortably sit on his lap without having to jump, he hugs her and pets her, the smile on his face never leaving. 

“Dan please, I’ll do anything.” Phil pleads. 

“I don’t know Phil-“ 

“Dan look at her.” Almost on cue Valley nuzzles against Phil, both Phil and the dog give Dan pleading eyes. “See she knows! She wants to come home with us.” 

Dan sighs, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Valley leaves Phil’s side to limp over to Dan, she sits in front of him and whimpers before putting her paw on his knee. She rests her head on Dan’s thigh, looking up at him and thumping her tail against the floor. 

“She does know doesn’t she?” Dan asks, “You’re a smart little girl aren’t you.”

“Wait how old is she?” Phil asks. 

“Probably about two and a half to three years old.” Jenna answers. 

“See Dan, she’s spent so long waiting for a family. We could be her family.” Phil pouts. 

Valley goes back to Phil and Phil instantly cuddles her, “Dan just look.” 

“You guys are so cute.” Dan sighs, his eyes lock with Valleys and he can tell she knows what’s happening, she just wants a loving home and Dan knows it. Dan meets eyes with Phil who was giving Dan the look that gets him whatever he wants. 

“Dan.” Phil says, “Please?” A literal tear falls down Phil’s face and Dan’s heart constricts. 

Dan moves to sit on the floor across from Phil and Valley, “Well.”

“Well?” Phil asks, his eyes filled with tears.

“Phil I guess we...” Dan looks at Jenna then back at Phil with a big smile on his face, “I guess we have a dog now. Welcome to our family Valley.” Dan says. 

The second those words leave Dan’s lips Valley hobbles over to him and licks his face, she happily barks and whines and her tail was wagging at high speed. “Yeah I love you too girl.” Dan laughs and pets her ears. 

Phil pounces on Dan when Valley moves out of the way, “I love you I love you I love you I love you-“ Phil presses a million kisses to Dan’s lips and face, “I love you so so much Dan thank you I love you-“ 

“I love you too Phil-“ Dan laughs and hugs Phil tight, “Are you happy?”

Phil leans back to look Dan in the eyes, he was literally crying, “I’m so freaking happy I’m-“ 

Dan hugs Phil to his chest when tears actually start to fall, “You know I can’t take Phil tears.” Dan chuckles, “C’mon lovely I’m sure we have some things to do before we can take Valley home.” 

“I know.” Phil sniffs and wipes at his face, “I just didn’t think you’d really say yes.” 

“I don’t think you even had this much of a reaction when you proposed and I said yes.” Dan laughs. 

“Well I knew you’d say yes then!” Phil smiles, “We have a family.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Valley barks, “We love you as well Valley.” 

When Dan and Phil finally manage to get off the floor and get their emotions in order Jenna speaks up, “So you’re keeping her?”

“Definitely.” Dan says, pulling Phil into his side. 

“Let’s get her microchipped for you so if she ever gets lost it’ll be easy for her to get back to you.” 

They finish the appointment and the vet gives them some food that would be good for Valley, after they pay the horrendous vet bill- it was worth it- they make their way outside. 

“I called for a car to come get us.” Dan says. 

“They’ll get Valley too?” Phil asks, looking down at Valley who was laying on the sidewalk at his feet. 

“Yep.” Dan smiles, “I just didn’t think a car would get us earlier since she was dirty and hurt and had god only knows what wrong with her.” 

“I’m glad she’s okay.” Phil smiles down at Valley, he held her leash tightly in hand. 

“Me too. I can’t believe we have a child now.” Dan says, emitting a small chuckle. 

They have the driver drop them off at a pet store only a few blocks from their apartment, they decided they’d just walk home from here. 

They enter the shop, Valley happily greets the other dogs and the cats that were there. 

“Should we let her pick out some toys?” Phil asks, letting Valley lead him to the toy aisle. 

“Looks like she’s all for that idea.” Dan says, watching Valley nose through the bin of toys. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” 

Valley pulls away from the bin with a squeaky cactus in her mouth. 

“That’s my dog!” Phil exclaims happily, Dan just laughs. 

“Maybe this was fate Phil.” 

They grab some more toys and several other things. 

“So we have a collar, bowls, toys, food, a bed, treats, dog shampoo... anything else?” Phil asks. 

“I think for now this is good, especially since we’re walking home from here. We can always come back.” 

Dan goes to pet the cats as Phil checks out.

“It’s so cute!” Phil practically squeals at the black ball of fluff in Dan’s arms.

“It’s a four week old kitten I’m going to punch myself.” Dan says. 

Valley sniffs at the kitten excitedly, Phil pets the small kittens soft head. 

“I wanna hold it!” Phil hands Dan Valley’s leash and he snuggles the kitten to his chest, he looks over when several other kittens meow at him. “I’m going to cry.” 

“You’re wheezing Phil.” Dan says, trying to gently pry the kitten from Phil’s arms. 

“No I’m not I’m fine let’s get it!” Phil says before sneezing, making the kitten meow like it was offended. 

Dan puts the kitten back in the cage with its siblings, “Okay you’re literally going to stop breathing if we don’t get you out of here let’s go.” 

Dan drags Phil out of the pet store after picking up their bags. 

“I want them all.” 

“No, this time I mean no. We have Valley and if we get a cat you will wheeze every day of your life until your lungs inevitably fill with cat fur and you suffocate and die.” 

Phil pouts, “Fine.” 

They get home and unclip Valley’s leash, letting her roam. She decides to settle with laying on the couch.

Dan places all of her toys in a neat pile in the corner, making mental note to get her a toy box. Phil sets her bowls out in the kitchen and fills them each up.

Dan takes the dog bed and lays it by the couch, “Are we gonna let her on the furniture or?” Dan asks. 

“Of course! You wouldn’t want to sit on the floor all the time, why would she?” 

“I’m fine with it I was just making sure you were too.” 

When it was time for bed Valley picked up her squeaky cactus and followed them until they got to the stairs. 

“She wants to come to bed with us.” Dan says. 

“C’mon Valley!” Phil encourages her to follow. 

“I think she’s scared to walk up the stairs because of her leg.”

“I’ll get her, go get her bed so she doesn’t have to jump up to get on ours.” 

They all get comfy, Valley in the corner of the room on her soft new bed and Dan and Phil under the blankets on their comfy mattress. 

“Today was good.” Phil says. 

“It was.” 

“Remember making out against a tree?” Phil smirks. 

“I do actually.” Dan replies.

Phil rolls over so he is half on top of Dan, “Maybe-“ Phil pecks Dan’s lips, “-we could finish that?”

“I’m not objecting.” Dan accepts another longer kiss before feeling Phil press kisses to his jaw.

Dan breathes out a satisfied noise as Phil kisses his neck, he opens his eyes only to be met with Valley sitting right beside the bed staring at him. 

“Phil the dog- the dog is staring at us.” Dan says.

Phil giggles against Dan’s neck, “Ignore it.” He sinks his teeth into Dan’s skin and Dan let’s out a shuddery moan.

“B-but-“ Valley inches closer, “She knows what we’re doing!” 

Phil nips at Dan’s earlobe, “What? You don’t like an audience?” Phil laughs. 

“No! She knows!” 

Phil looks over the edge of the bed to see Valley there, “Wow well hello cockblock.” Phil giggles and reaches over to pet Valley on the head. 

“She knows what we’re doing I don’t like that.”

“We didn’t even get to do anything because you’re freaking out about the dog watching us.” Phil laughs and kisses Dan on the cheek.

“Okay okay I’ll ignore it.” Dan tries to pull Phil closer.

Phil presses his lips to Dan’s and slides his knee in between Dan’s legs, just as Dan goes to pull Phil’s shirt off of his body, Valley decides to bark in his ear. 

Phil breathes out a laugh before just flopping down beside Dan, he pulls Dan to his chest and kisses his forehead, “Goodnight.”

“Damn dog.” Dan gripes, Valley barks again.

Phil laughs even more. 

“Shut up we can never have sex again it’s not funny.” Dan says grumpily as he presses his face into Phil’s neck. 

“You’re so dramatic, I love you.” Phil giggles. 

“I love you too.” Dan sighs. 

Just as Dan was dozing off, all comfy in Phil’s arms. Phil decides to get up. 

“Phil what are you doing?” Dan whines. 

“Valley wants on the bed.” Phil picks Valley up and sets her on the bed, watching her curl up at the end of the bed to sleep. 

“Come here. Cuddle. Now.” Dan demands. 

“Alright.” Phil laughs, climbing back in bed and pulling Dan close, “You grumpy boy.” 

“I love you.” Dan yawns and cuddles closer.

“I love you too.” Phil smiles, “Maybe we should go outside again tomorrow?”

“Fuck that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was cute and hopefully you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Also hey dan and phil GET A DOG.


End file.
